Naraku and The Pen
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: part of When Evil Demons Have Kids. While pregnant again, Naraku has some special issues at school which involve a pen and computer mouse. mpreg, and a little language.


this is something I wrote about a year ago and at school and I'm like...wow. I'm special. yeah, this is the truth: Naraku Vs. A Pen...a paper mate pen.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha...but I'm confused if I own the pen or not...I mean, come on! It's a stupid pen!**

**

* * *

****Naraku Vs. The Pen**

* * *

About seven months after Naraku was told he was pregnant once again, he was stuck at school...yet again teaching the stupid bratty 7th and 10th graders in science. The 8th, 9th, and 11th and 12th were left to the other teachers...lucky them.

Maybe Naraku just got the brats because he lives with many at home. Or maybe it was just that he was a strict teacher...and sometimes Naraku thought the principle did it because she was just plain evil. Even more evil than him when Sesshomaru wrecks the SUV. One time, Hakudoushi told him that she expelled a kid just because he wet his pants. But, come on. Who wets their pants in middle school through high?

"Dammit." Right now it's about 3:30 and he was busy typing on the computer, putting grades into its memory. Then, the mouse stopped working. After a few times of slamming the mouse onto the table like a mad-man, it worked again.

"Yes, Naraku. Take it all out on the mouse." Hakudoushi said, leaning against the door of the classroom, with his binder close to his chest and a girlfriend to his right. Naraku turned around in his chair to face his son and pointed to him.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Hakudoushi rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room along with his girlfriend who just smirked at her teacher. Naraku just glared at her all the way out the door and then remembered something. "Hey! Remember you have detention today, Keiko!"

Then, he went back to the computer. The mouse stopped working...again. He growled at it, but no matter how many times he tried, the mouse wouldn't work. He was now overly the top pissed. Add that with his hormones and run for your freaking life. Angrily, he slid open a drawer and pulled out a pen and a few pieces of paper.

He began to write down the grades, when in a slip of his hand, the pen fell on the floor.

He glared at it for a while and then got lazily out of his chair and leaned down to pick it up when... he couldn't reach. His fingertips barely even reached below his knees. He grunted and then reached further. But still no avail. Frustrated, he leaned up and then placed a hand on his hip, supporting his back.

Tapping a finger on his temple, he began to make a plan of how to get it. Then, he took action. Slowly he held his breath, trying to suck in his stomach as much as possible and then bent over, not reaching any further than before. "Dammit..." he exhaled deeply and reached further, still not making any more distance.

Then, he tried a new strategy: talking to his stomach. Smart, no. Stupid, yes. "Come on, you gotta help me out...uh...shrink or something!"

It didn't work as he thought. So he tried something a little different. Now, he used the chair almost as a support as he slowly sat himself down. But, it was a rolling chair and moved away from him, making him fall straight on his ass. He winced and then rubbed it slowly. Then suddenly, he caught a glimpse of it. The Paper-Mate royal blue pen was lying right in front of his knees. He began to smile and then reached forward to grab it.

His fingers wrapped around the pen like it was a piece of pure gold sent down from God himself. It was admired for about two seconds when Naraku then realized something. How was he going to get back up?

Right after pushing up on the desk, he stood, but then he lost his grip on the side of the desk and slipped. The pen slipped from his hands yet again and fell right onto the floor again. Naraku managed to stay standing as he glared down at the pen.

"This pen is mocking me."

Then, he looked to his left and realized that when he slipped, he grabbed onto the drawer and opened it, revealing more pens. He bit his bottom lip trying not to burst out in furies. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier.

Naraku rolled his eyes and then practically collapsed into the rolling chair, closing his eyes. And then he felt it...

"I'm hungry."

**THE END

* * *

how'd it go? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R!**

-Ididntdoit07


End file.
